winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 714
Tynix Transformation is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season of Winx Club. Synopsis After finding the magic harmony among them, the Winx's six Fairy Animals find out they are the Keepers of the Ultimate Power, and they give the fairies the Tynix bracelets, which they can use to explore the MiniWorlds. Netflix To their surprise, the Winx learn that their six Fairy Animals are guardians of the Ultimate Power. Meanwhile, Kalshara targets the Dragons of Pyros. Plot In the Alfea Natural Park, Roxy has prepared a game for the Winx's Fairy Animals that will put their magical abilities to the test. Shiny and Flitter begin to fly in excitement as they love playing, but before they get started, Roxy introduces to them Elas, Bloom's Fairy Animal. The other Fairy Animals seem unimpressed, but Roxy starts the game now that everyone is present. She manifests a carousel with a flower emblem and tells the Fairy Animals that if they can charge it with enough energy to make the flower light up, they will get a nice surprise. Squonk charges at it right away and falls, followed by Flitter who manages to make it spin but goes out of control. Critty jumps on with Squonk and they get moving, but Shiny is enticed by the details on the carousel and begins to eat at it, slowing it down and launching her playmates into the air. Amarok tries to stabilize it and soon begins to move too fast for everyone to keep up. Then, Elas charges the carousel with his horn from a distance, making everyone spin out of control. Roxy lets them know that if they want to find the surprise, they must learn to not compete with each other, but to work together. In the spirit of teamwork, Elas places the smallest of his playmates on his back to transport them to their rings, and everyone grabs hold equidistant from each other. Elas uses his magic to strengthen his playmates, and soon they go fast enough to make the carousel dissapear, meaning they completed the challenge and found the surprise: finding out they are part of a team and can trust one another in any situation. Now that they have found the magic harmony among them, the Winx's Fairy Animals reveal themselves as the guardians of the Ultimate Power and bestow the Tynix Bracelets upon the Winx. With them, they travel to a different dimension as their now talking Fairy Animals brief them on MiniWorlds and the next phase of their search for the Ultimate Power. Back at the park, Roxy is confused about the Winx's disappearance and Elas speaking, but Flora promises to explain everything later. While explaining their new mission to Roxy, her Yaffles alert her that Kalshara and Brafilius are threatening a family of dragons on Pyros. The Winx transform into Butterflix fairies and head there. Major Events *The Winx earn their Tynix powers. Debuts *Tynix *Tynix Bracelets *MiniWorlds (mentioned only) *Elementals *Vampire of Fire Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa *Roxy *Fairy Animals **Elas **Amarok **Squonk **Critty **Shiny **Flitter *Villains **Kalshara **Brafilius *Dragons *Elementals *Vampire of Fire Spells Used *Flaming Attack - Used by Bloom against Kalshara. *Morphix Bolt - Used by Aisha against Kalshara. *Breath of Spring - Used by Flora against the Elemental. Songs *We're Magic All the Way *Tynix *Butterflix Power *The Magic World of Winx Script *DuArt Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the Tynix transformation. **This marks the first hearing of the Tynix song. *This marks the first appearance of the Winx's Fairy Animals transforming. *It is revealed in this episode that the Winx's Fairy Animals are "The Guardians of the Ultimate Power". *This marks the first appearance of Pyros since Season 3. *It is revealed that the Winx can use Tynix only in the MiniWorlds and Butterflix in the real world. *It is revealed that Tynix is a temporary transformation. *Tynix is the second transformation to be first earned in the fourteen episode of a season. First was Mythix. *In the Italian dub, during the Tynix transformation, Bloom laughs while in the English dub, she did not laugh. Mistakes *In one scene, Flora's wings are green instead of light green and Tecna's wings are green instead of purple. vlcsnap-2015-10-18-04h59m16s211.png|Flora's wings are green instead of light green and Tecna's wings are green instead of purple. Quotes Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:DuArt Film and Video